The Grass Grows Greener When Your Here
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: The young Chelsea hates the summer heat and everything is just boring cause its to easy that is until she meets a novice farmer Mark but with the cute blond farmer just create more heat or provide a challenge? This is ON HOLD.
1. The Start of a New Beginning

Author's Note- Well i think this could have been made better but I will make up for it next chapter i just wanted the first chapter published so i can get responses to continue or not.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harvest Moon. If i did i would let there be yaoi! :D *fangirl scream*

* * *

The Grass Grows Greener When You're here

Chapter 1

Chelsea's POV

I opened my eyes and felt warm sand around me. I sat up confused and looked around.

"Wasn't I just on a boat?" I questioned when an old man had walked up to me yelling to his family to come look.

"Another one." He said. "Where am I?" I asked. "Your on our little sunny…deserted… island" he said whispering the 'deserted' part. "But I was on a boat." I questioned.

"The boat was struck with lightning and everyone got away safely on life boats but yours went astray and washed up here. I nodded, "that makes sense" I stood up brushing the sand of my red bandana and shorts. "so its just us on this island?" I asked and they all looked glum. Taking it as a yes I looked up at the sky. "Well we'll make this island so famous you have to get on a waiting list go get here!" I threw up my fist and we all smiled and agreed.

I laid back on my bed fist pointed to the ceiling smiling reminding me of that day.

"the island had changed so much so many tourist and others have moved in. Feeling proud of myself I tied my signature red bandana and walked outside. I was stopped my the local carpenter, Gannon, telling me he built me a chicken coop I nodded walking in my newly built coop and the old man, taro, that found me on the beach walked in with a chick following behind him.

"I heard Gannon build you a coop so I got you a chick!" I smiled and nodded taking the small yellow fluff in my hands. "Chicky" I laughed at how lame the name I gave him was. Taro nodded and made his leave. Noticing I had no food I walked out and over to the store to buy feed for her.

The breeze was cooler today I don't know why especially considering its summer and im always sweating today was peaceful; I like summer for once I thought. I walked into the store Julia , the owners daughter, was smiling and pulled me outside. "Julia why do you have that look on your face?" I was confused but interested.

"A new guy just moved in! He said he was looking for a famous farmer on this island." She smiled. "yea so?" I didn't the what she was aiming at. "The blond cutie is looking for you!" she poked me in the forehead emphasizing on the word you. "Yea so?" I repeated again she looked disappointed.

"Come on Chelsea go meet him I know you'd like him!" she pushed. "but I needed to buy-" "yea, yea, after you meet the cute blonde farmer!" she demanded. "Fine!" I gave up. "where is he?" I asked annoyed and she was jumping up and down.

"yes! He lives at the Hotel in the east of town." She pointed east I nodded and waved I was almost lunch I figured I'd meet him the go to the diner a short walk south.

I walked up to the inn keeper, "um excuse me but do you know where the cute blond farmers room is?" I quickly slapped my hand to my mouth. "I didn't mean to say that-" "its right there" she smiled pointing to the room just up north. "thank you" I smiled and looked up at the number. "103" I said knocking and a older boy answered. "Yes?" he asked his blond hair hung in his face but his blue hat held it up a bit.

"I'm Chelsea someone said you were looking for a certain farmer on this island and well im the only farmer on the island so you must be looking for me." I said like I couldn't care less even though in reality I really did care.

"Yes I heard someone here shipped a lot of amazing crops and help rebuild almost this whole island. I wanted to get some help since im starting out." He said embarrassed his hand behind his head then he remembered he hadn't given his name holding out his hand, "Im Mark" I shook his hand.

Mark's POV

"Coming to this island was my friends idea actually he said he came to this island with his girlfriend on vacation and heard someone talking about a great farmer and it would be a good idea for me to get some help starting out from whoever that farmer was." She smiled nodding as I went on with my stupid rant. Why didn't Jack tell me it was a girl! I could just hear him now teasing me he knows I don't have a girlfriend or anything he set me up!

Chelsea POV

It turned awkward fast he must be thinking. I wonder what it what about? Then out of the random, "would you like to go to lunch with me?" I asked mentally slapping myself for the stupid question. He is gonna think it's a date or something! "Don't get the wrong idea its just to know you better and give you a couple tips, alright?" I said and nodded he grabbed his pack and we both walked down to the diner together.

Julia and Elliot were sitting together at on of the tables and she seen me and gave a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and sat together at a table in the farthest away from Julia' s sign language for good job. "she looks like she knows you." I asked him as he turned to look at the other blond. "Her name is Julia I think I met her the other day." He turned back to me. "Yea, just ignore her she talks nonsense!" saying it loud enough for her to hear. "Actually she seem pretty nice." Mark smiled. I rolled my eyes I thought that as first too I thought. The waitress took our order and we both had eaten I had stood up and paid for the both of us. I turned to Mark and he looked confused, "Consider it a welcome to the island" I smiled. Something I hadn't don't in a long while.

It was late in the evening already and we stood outside the diner. "Should I walk you to your place?" he asked I shook my head. "nah im capable by myself, thanks for the offer though" I waved then walked off. As soon as the door of my small house had been locked for the night I gave a fangirl sku and jumped up and down on my bed. "Yea! Thanks Harvest Goddess! Thanks Julia!" I'm not the girly type but I just couldn't bottle up that one. Tired from being so excited I fell asleep.

The next morning I shot out of bed remembering some thing I didn't get chicken feed "Chicky…"

* * *

Ending Note- Well I had to get you to keep reading this didn' t I? My First chapters are always around 1,500 and 2,000 words the normal chapters end around...well, whatever I stop at and not lazy so R&R or im gonna delete this T.T and I had redone this twice already. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for your time. -PA


	2. Go Away but Dont Leave Me

Author's Note- Well Ithink this one came out better then the other one did :D yay!

Disclaimer: Before someone from Natsume inc. sues me i do not own harvest moon but if i did there would be yaoi. :P

* * *

I sat up in one quick motion. I had forgotten, simple as that. It didn't bother me that my clothes I threw on were stained with mud and grass my beautiful blue shorts and yellow orange jacket were ruined but that didn't matter to me.

The animal shop was just opening and I slammed the door I had hit someone with the door. I knew it had been not that hard cause they stood back up but I didn't bother to look who the damaged bystander had been. Actually, I couldn't care less. "I' m sorry." I grumbled without turning to see who it was.

A soft voice had spoken back, "That' s fine you must have a reason to be rushed." I turned and it had been the blond farmer from the hotel.

"What in Goddesses name are you doing here?" I asked not realizing that was a bit rude. Without receiving a reply I turned to the older lady at the counter before me.

"I'd like to buy chicken feed." I placed the money for a couple bags on the counter. The lady had gave a nod and walked around back to get what I had requested while I sat alone with Mark.

"Mark." I had spoken and he had turned smiling read to listen. "Yes?"

"What business do you have here anyways?" I had asked yet again but he didn't hesitate this time around.

"I help out Mirabelle and Julia when they need an extra hand. How else would I get paid to live in that nice hotel, free?" He laughed at the thought of staying 'free' in that nice hotel west of town.

"You know that was quite rude." He turned to face me once again head tilted back. "Yea but..." I grew angered I couldn't think of a response back. "So now let me show you how to ask politely." He then cleared his throat.

"Hello miss." He then grabbed my hand. "For what reason do I have this fine pleasure of running into on such a nice day." The blond farmer then let go and placed his hands in back of his shining golden blond hair.

Mirabelle must have been taking long on purpose cause I had seen her peeking through the window. "That must be where Julia gets it from." I walked back up the counter. I had ordered 10 bags. I attempted to grab them all at once but I could barely hold one. Mirabelle had smiled tilting her head past me and at Mark.

"No I can do it im fine I'll just need to make a couple trips back." I declined. I walked out of the small brown store.

I walked the lonely dirt path back to my coop my shoes covered in dirt and mud and grass stains. I sometimes wonder why I stayed on this little island. The heat had been excruciating today. "Of all the days." I groaned at the fire burning into my back.

I had reached my coop after 10 minutes of walking with a 15 pond bag of low fat bird feed? "What in the Goddess? Do chickens even need this?" I stood looking at the blue bag of chicken feed in my arms.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed and bird feed was everywhere but the chicken feeder. "Oh well Chicky doesn't mind." I had thought looking back ready to hit however had done that.

"Mark! Seriously! Who is the one with bad manners now?" I questioned angrily throwing a punch but I hit the bird feed he held in front of him. "Go away!" I yelled turning away. "Hold up really what would I be doing here by free will? I' m here cause of this." He held up the chicken feed he'd carried for me.

He had dropped the 3 bags by the feeder and I looked back at him. "I'll be back with the others in a minute." He gave a smirk and left the rather small sorry looking coop.

"what do you think Chicky?" I asked looking down at the marshmellowy fluff of yellow that didn't understand. "Yea you only speak 'cheep'. I walked out satisfied my chicken was fed and decided I'd take a shower and get better clothes on.

Once I was done with my short cold shower I had put on my white shirt and blue shorts looked back at my bed where my orange jacket was lying. "Well it is pretty hot now-a-days." I though kinda stupid thinking I had to give a reason for myself I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed my bandana. I gave out an 'err' thinking how my bandana was going to work.

"what if I-…now maybe I could-…how about-" I couldn't find a way to put it on with out looking stupid I held the red frustrating fabric in my hand and walked outside to check up on Mark with the 'low fat' chicken feed. I laughed again at the 'low fat' part and seen Mark walking back from the coop with a smile plastered on his pale face.

"Are you done blondie?" I pushed. "Why trying to get rid of me?" he smirked pushing back then he noticed. "What about the bandana?" he asked.

"Goddess really? I was hoping he wouldn't point out the root of my frustration. I threw the fiery red cloth at his face. "I put up my hair but now I cant fit it on right!" I cried in a spoiled kid voice.

"Geez calm down don't take it out on me! Here let me help." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around I felt tugging on my ponytail and started to protest but he said no.

"Are you done ripping my hair out yet?" I grumbled. "Yea there." He smiled turning me back around. "Your hat?" I asked confused. Then tied the red bandana like a neckerchief. My ponytail was pulled out through the back of the blue and white hat.

"But this is your hat." I protested pointing at his bangs then he swept to the side of his face. "Don't worry I have another one of my trademark hats at my hotel." He chuckled. "What up with the chuckling, blondie farmer?" I asked. "Of all things you worry about 'my' hat? Why would you care if I had my hat or not?" he turned to walk away before he got the answer.

"Wow know I know what that feels like." I trudged to my field to water the perfect plants of mine when yet another annoy thing interrupted me. "Hungry." I grumbled words of anger and walked into my small humble home. "That's pretty sad when your chicken coop is larger then your own home." I thought as I walked over to my nearly empty refrigerator.

"Now many would guess my cabinets and refrigerator are empty. Considering all of my prized crops." I laid on my somewhat comfy bed ad my stomach grumbled at me once more.

I didn't want to go to the diner or café and risk running into that smiling blond novice farmer. An angrier roar came from the bowels of my innards. "I'm gonna risk it." I got up and grabbed some money and placed it in my pocket.

The heated dirt path was even longer this time around it felt as the dirt was fire and burning through the soles of my only pair of shoes I had at the moment. I seen some friendly faces but I didn't stop to chat. I have friends on the village but none I could really call 'close' or my 'best', you know?

Annoyed at my anti-socialness I walked in the Café with a mad scowl on my face and leaned back in my chair. Then guess who walks in, go on I dare you. Julia…what? I know right.

She sat next to me with a very happy grin on her pink lips. "Yes Julia?" I asked wanting to get the smiling on her face over with. "Why are you so grumpy all the time! Your always complaining about something!" She yelled and the whole Café could hear.

I sunk back into my wooden white chair. "I don't understand what your talking about." I pulled the hat down to hide my face.

"Anger, Grumpy, Mean, Anti-love, Distant . Some of the words the villagers describe you as." And I looked up at her shocked.

"T-they really say that?" I asked hurt in my eyes. Julia had seen this and stood up, "sorry to ruin your lunch ,Chelsea." She walked out and I looked around the Café and seen the faces of the towns people.

They wouldn't look at me and when they did it was an uncomfortable one. The order I placed had finally come the waitress handed the plate without looking at me.

How did I miss it? Did everyone always hate me? Will they always hate me? Is hate a word to strong for it?

I ate alone and it made me kinda depressed. Have you ever ate alone? Its very lonely D:

I had almost hoped Mark would walk through the door with the stupid smile on his face. I know that would have cheered me up a lot.

I walked home without watering the field of what seems like endless plants of various summer crops. I drifted to sleep wondering what would await me the next day in the awful summer heat. "I wish summer would just end already." I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note- Well before you ask about Chelsea. I based her personallity off mine like exactally. I' m almost ALWAYS grumpy or complaining about something. Unless im listening to music then im like purring like a kitten. :D Well tell me what you though about it or what i should do. I love constructive criticism but you know there is a nice way to do it. Flames...well I actually i dont care if you do or dont. Anyways i hope you enjoyed the story! Im to lazy to proof read so i hope there aren' t anymore evil type-o' s. :D Hehehehe!


End file.
